


One Day

by dragonwings948



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heartless - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Realm of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: While wandering in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua has endless doubts plaguing her mind, but Terra and Ven are always there to be her light, even in the darkest of realms. Spoilers for Birth by Sleep Final Mix Secret Ending.





	One Day

            I’ve been wandering here for a long time.

            Has it been days? months? years? How long has it been?

            My feet that once took light and sure steps now trudge wearily across the never-ending path. Darkness surrounds me. Darkness engulfs the furthest part of the path I can see. That’s all this place is. Darkness.

            With every step, a new doubt plagues my mind. The endless questions swim around in my head, but I know I’ll despair if I even think of answering them.

            _What if Terra’s really gone? Did I save only Xehanort? What if I die in here? Is there even a way out? Has anyone escaped from here before? What if I spend eternity in here, walking endlessly? Who will wake up Ven?_

With a sigh I pause to reach inside my pocket and grab my Wayfinder. My fingers fit around it perfectly, reminding me of how quickly my life went to ruin. Not so long ago, I lived a perfect life. I had everything I needed.

            Now I’m walking in darkness without a home, a friend, or a guiding light. My Wayfinder lit the way once, but that was a long time ago. How can I ever hope to make it through this?

            I squeeze the Wayfinder in my grasp as if it can somehow give me strength. After a moment I put it away, no better than I was, and exchange the trinket’s smooth, fragile edges for the solid grip of a keyblade. The monsters that show up here are unpredictable, and I know if I lose my Wayfinder, I lose all hope.

            I continue on down the path, winding my way through the darkness. There has to be a way out. Ven and Terra need me. Even if I have to search forever, I’ll keep trying.

            A dark splotch gathers on the ground in front of me. An inky black shadowy being forms into a small shape with glowing yellow eyes. With a sweep of ice from my keyblade the creature is gone.

            I keep walking. My legs ache. How long have I been roaming?

            _How long have I been here?_

The question echoes in my mind like an enraged yell within the confines of a cavern. _How long?_

Each step feels heavier and heavier. Every passing moment saps more strength from my body.

            _You’ll never get out,_ a quiet voice in the back of my mind whispers underneath the clamor in my head.

            My legs falter to a stop and I collapse to my knees. “My light is fading,” I whisper to myself. I fall forward onto the rocky ground, my keyblade sliding just out of my grasp. My body is so weak that I can’t even move. The shadows will come and devour me.

            _And so ends Master Aqua,_ I think, _finally succumbing to the darkness. Maybe that’s all there really is in the end._

“Terra, Ven,” I whisper, hoping beyond hope that somehow, some way, they can hear me. “I’m sorry.”

            My vision goes dark.

* * *

 

              _“Aqua!”_

_Ven? I open my eyes. I’m still surrounded by darkness, but two familiar pairs of shoes are in my line of sight. I push myself to my feet and stare at Ven and Terra, standing on the path like they’ve been here all along._

_“Don’t worry, Aqua,” Terra says, the look in his eyes confident and reassuring. “You’re not alone.”_

_“Yeah!” Ven adds with a grin. “No matter where you are, we’re always with you.” He digs in his pocket and pulls out a Wayfinder inlaid with green crystal. Terra pulls out his own Wayfinder and extends it forward in his hand. Ven copies his movements and I follow last until our hands form a crude triangle and the tips of our Wayfinders almost touch each other._

_I smile for the first time in a long while, closing my eyes as the assurance of friendship washes over me. I feel strength surge within me, chasing away the darkness and replacing it with light. The doubts in my mind are obliterated. I know that I’m not alone._

_“Aqua!”_

_Though I don’t open my eyes, Ven’s urgent call puts me on edge. I can already picture him, keyblade in hand, as a twitching shadow creeps toward him._

_“Time to wake up, Aqua.”_

_Terra’s voice is much closer. Though I feel no touch, I can imagine his hand on my shoulder. His calm voice serves to quell any anxieties I have._

_“We’ll be fighting with you.”_

_I open my eyes…_

* * *

 

            …and immediately sense danger. I am on the ground once again, but I leap for my keyblade and slice through a shadowy monster in the same movement. Terra and Ventus are gone, and instead several of the creatures appear in their place, emerging from the ground. I plow through the monsters like paper, my light restored by my two best friends.

            As the last creature dissipates into nothing, I look at the winding path before me. Far, far ahead, it is swallowed by blackness. I have seen this same sight a thousand times, but this time I am not daunted by it.

            “I’m going to make it out of here.” Rather than reassurance for myself, it serves as a promise to Terra and Ven. “We will be together again…”

            Once more I produce my Wayfinder and hold it against my chest, right over my heart. “…one day.”

           

           


End file.
